


So Good, Sweetheart

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, dogtags, gentle scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: He broke away from that delightful mouth when he felt Tonyachingfor relief across their bond, probably reacting to Steve’s thoughts over it too.  “All right sweetheart, I’ll give you what you want.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	So Good, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3/31 of Kinktober: D/s. Just wanted to write a gentle scene between Dom Steve and sub Tony, and I hope y'all enjoy it! Also, there will be a delay on the rest as I'm starting a new job soon, and I have some intense training to go through. I'll try my best to post at least on the weekends, but just a heads-up. ^-^

“ _Good boy_.” The softly spoken words washed over Tony, the praise making him sink further into his subspace. There was a time when he would fight with every fiber of his being to keep from going down, because he knew how vulnerable he was, how easily he could be manipulated when he was in that state.

Knew because of how often he had been betrayed when he was younger. To the point that he had once vowed to never sub for anyone ever again.

A warm hand toyed with his sweaty curls at the top of his head, and he hummed appreciatively at the contact. “Shh sweetheart, I can feel you thinking too hard. Go back down for me.” Tony took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his mouth until all the remaining tension left his body. He felt as if his limbs were jelly, but the brush of the cushion against his knees reminded him to sit upright. “Lovely, that’s so good,” Steve whispered, and Tony felt fingers brush against his blindfold before footsteps revealed Steve walking back to his easel.

The scritch-scratch of Steve’s pencils and brushes against the canvas were pure bliss to Tony’s ears, helping Tony stay down where his Dom wanted him. Tony could feel Steve’s gaze on him, and his inner sub preened at the attention as Steve painted him. He floated gently, feeling almost weightless, yet remaining grounded enough through the padded cuffs keeping his wrists together. They were connected to a matching set around his ankles, and Tony knew his back and thighs would be delightfully sore later on from keeping this pose.

The dog tags around his neck were a comforting weight, clinking gently against his arc reactor every few breaths. A little shiver went down his spine when Tony remembered how those lovely blue eyes had gone dark and _heated_ when Steve had first asked Tony to wear them. He knew his Dom could be possessive, but unlike with his past partners, Steve never made him feel like an object that didn’t have a voice.

For a gentle scene like this, Steve also liked to give them to Tony because the act of returning them would bring Tony out of his subspace smoother than he’d ever done before. He felt a wave of love through his bond with Steve, and hummed happily when Steve whispered, “I love you honey.”

The next twenty - thirty? - minutes passed peacefully, with Steve only getting up to change Tony’s pose ever so slightly a few times. Steve couldn’t resist running his hands up Tony’s thighs, loving the way Tony whined when he got close to his sub’s straining cock. He debated giving him a few strokes, but with the ring around it, it would only make Tony more tense and that wasn’t the point for today.

It had been a long week for both of them, and when Tony had come to him last night, brown eyes rimmed with red and so, so tired, Steve had immediately started planning this scene. Tony put so much time into each of his responsibilities for the Avengers, at SHIELD, and for Stark Industries, and it was very easy for him to forget about himself along the way. Not that Tony wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, he _was_ a mature adult after all. But Steve enjoyed being able to bring his sub a little bit of peace in between his busy schedule, and Tony _loved_ to make Steve happy.

With a few more lines, Steve leaned back from the easel and took in his newest painting of his beautiful sub. While nothing could compete with the real thing sitting in the middle of the room, Steve could admit that his talent came pretty close. He stood up, stretching his arms as far as he could above his head, groaning in relief when his back popped in a few places. Steve smiled when Tony perked up, fairly vibrating as he approached, eager for the touch of his Dom.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Steve whispered, kneeling in front of Tony. He combed his fingers through Tony’s hair, cupping the side of his face and pulling him in for a slow kiss. Steve loved the feeling of Tony’s lips, on his own or on his body when he allowed Tony to explore to his heart’s content. He broke away from that delightful mouth when he felt Tony _aching_ for relief across their bond, probably reacting to Steve’s thoughts over it too. “All right sweetheart, I’ll give you what you want.”

Steve stood up, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders, and after muttering a quick, “Lift up a bit for me darling,” hooked his other arm underneath Tony’s thighs. In one smooth movement, Steve lifted Tony and carried him out of the room and across the hall to their bedroom. He laid Tony down at the top of the bed, mindful of his arms and legs that were still hooked together, holding his sub open and giving him a wonderful view of his dripping cock and the puckered entrance beneath.

Tony whined at the wave of lust that left Steve, and the Dom immediately acted. Laying himself on his stomach, Steve kissed his way down Tony’s right thigh, moving lower until he was hovering over Tony’s hole. He paused, relishing in the shivers that wracked Tony’s body in reaction to his warm breath across Tony’s most intimate spot. He placed a single, wet kiss on it, eliciting a choked giggle, and then went to work.

Steve made long, broad strokes with his tongue, laving the area until it was shiny with his spit. He brought his hands up to hold Tony’s cheeks apart and dove right back in, _loving_ the way Tony’s ankles dug into his back and how those thighs clenched sporadically around his head. Tony’s moans and whimpers increased with each of Steve’s licks, and the sub practically screamed when Steve dipped his tongue into the ring of muscle.

Steve continued to lick, suck, and nip around the furled ring until Tony was sobbing with pleasure, pure need battering Steve across their bond. Steve was tempted to keep up the teasing, the heady taste of Tony on his tongue satisfying the more possessive side of his Dom. But then the image of Tony’s red eyes came back to him, how his sub had been swaying with exhaustion last night, and Steve gave one last kiss before lifting himself up.

Tony cried out at the lack of stimulation, and Steve could see the blindfold had been soaked by his tears. Steve unhooked the chains keeping Tony’s wrists against his ankles, and then pushed the blindfold away to see those beautiful, warm brown eyes. Tony whimpered again at the sight of Steve leaning over him. “ _Please_.” Tony hooked his arms around Steve’s shoulders to pull him close, baring his neck and submitting to his “ _Captain, please._ I need you. _”_

Thankfully the lube was still under the pillow from their last time, so Steve didn’t have to dislodge the needy sub beneath him. He coated his fingers generously, and wasted no time in stretching Tony just a bit more than his actions had earlier. When Tony started rutting against him, desperate for relief, the Dom decided Tony was ready.

One last swipe over his cock, and then Steve was pushing into tight, wet heat that nearly made his eyes cross. He groaned low in his chest as he bottomed out, Tony echoing him between gasps as he was stretched wide around Steve. Settling himself more firmly on his knees, Steve pulled back and thrust back in _hard_.

Tony’s cries and moans being pushed out of him with each thrust forward went straight to Steve’s cock, driving him to go faster and harder until Tony was barely able to hang on to Steve anymore. “ _Captain_ , come in me, let me _feel_ you, I _need_ to feel you inside me,” Tony begged between Steve’s thrusts, words being punched out with his breath.

And it was _that_ , the fact that Tony wasn’t asking to come, but that he wanted Steve to and bring _Steve_ that relief, that the Dom was unlatching the cock ring around his lovely sub. With one, two more thrusts, Tony was screaming his pleasure to the ceiling, nails digging into Steve’s shoulders as cum splashed nearly up to the dog tags on his chest. That image was more than enough to push Steve over the edge, and he leaned down to groan his release into Tony’s neck, holding the trembling sub painfully close as his hips shuddered against Tony.

When he came back to himself, Steve could feel soft fingers brushing up and down his sides, the body beneath him breathing deep and easy. He kissed Tony’s neck gently, then slowly uncurled himself from around the other man, watching his expression to make sure everything was fine. Tony only gazed back at him, eyes showing he was still slightly under, but warm feelings of content flowed through their bond.

Steve made to pull out of Tony, but the sub whined, hooking his legs around Steve’s waist to keep him close. Steve chuckled, settling back down in a way so he wouldn’t squish Tony but still give him the weight and contact he wanted, and asked softly, “Want to stay here a little longer?” When Tony nodded, he said easily, “No problem, sweetheart.”

Leaning more of his weight on one elbow, Steve brushed Tony’s hair out of his face, running a finger across his eyebrows, down his nose and over his lips, then repeated that a few times. Tony hummed, eyes closing as he enjoyed the personal attention from his Dom. “When you’re ready, you’re going to give me the tags and come back to me, all right honey? We’ll take a quick shower, I’ll order some pizza to be delivered and then we can have a nice evening in, huh?”

Tony took a deep breath, hugging Steve closer, before breathing out, “Sounds wonderful.”


End file.
